


stranger danger, be damned

by Orangeiskindamyjam



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 101 Love Songs Fest, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Chatting & Messaging, Jaehwan is the best friend who helps with Seungwoo's internal crisis, M/M, Prompt Fic, Seungwoo is just lost, i somehow made jaehwan the smartest person in the whole fic, kinda crack-ish, some Angst??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangeiskindamyjam/pseuds/Orangeiskindamyjam
Summary: Prompt #212"Daniel sets up a dating account even though he is a celebrity. Seungwoo finds it and is like, "What kind of idiot would bother cat fishing someone with an idol?? But oh his bio sounds really nice and he likes puppies and jellies argh oh fuck it"





	stranger danger, be damned

**Author's Note:**

> !!please turn on creator's style while reading!! otherwise it'll look awful :(((
> 
> Anyway, first off, I want to thank the moderator's for organizing this event! I'm excited for all the new works to be posted and I hope you'll enjoy mine *bows down*
> 
> To the prompter, I hope this is close to what you wanted... i had no idea how it turned out like this. but I had fun working with your prompt and I hope you will at least like it, gahh i even created a skin for it. //How I wish I paid more attention in computer class...
> 
> ANyway please go ahead and read it! It's unedited and I have no beta so I apologize for any mistakes!

“Hey, Ongie. I dare you to sign up on a dating site and make someone fall in love with you.”

 

“Alright. You better prepare your ass for next month’s dare, Jaehwannie.”

 

* * *

 

 

In hindsight, Seongwoo should have known that this dare was going to be an ultimate pain in the butt. Online dating was _way_ more complicated than how movies made it to be.

 

Filling out the information was easy enough. Hobbies, likes and dislikes, interesting facts; these flowed out from him with ease. Even designing his profile and his bio was a breeze.

 

No, what was laboriously, strenuously, arduously difficult was filling out his preference with the bizarre questions the site spat out from him.

 

_“What is the name of your estranged third uncle from your father’s side? Favourite soap scent? What’s your go-to Star Wars phrase?”_

 

How in the world will they be able to match him with these kinds of questions? Actually, the thing he should be asking is, who in the world _came_ up with these questions?

 

Seongwoo sighed for the _nth_ time after he answered, “ _No.”_ to question no. 32 which was, “ _Do you get the urge to eat three sets of toast in the middle of the night?”_

 

“This is turning out to be more stressful than I thought,” Seongwoo groaned out as he finished up the last three questions. “Why is this so mentally taxing? It’s a dating site for heaven’s sake.”

 

Jaehwan leaned over from where he was lying down to peek at Seongwoo’s computer screen. “You done answering already?”

 

“Yeah, thanks to your lovely dare,” Seongwoo said. “I’ve just to wait until my results are calculated so I can see those who matched with me. I guess it’s going to be pretty accurate since the questions were oddly personal and creepy.”

 

“Well, that’s the internet for you,” Jaehwan shrugged. He shifts himself unto his feet and pads over to stand behind Seongwoo, resting his chin on the chair. “Worst possible scenario is that those questions led you being matched with a serial kill—“

 

A small _ping!_ cuts Jaehwan off mid-sentence and two pairs of hands scramble for the mouse.

 

“I wanna see! Where are your results?!” Jaehwan shrieked out loud, mouth dangerously close to Seungwoo’s ear. His entire body was practically vibrating with excitement, “Why isn’t it loading yet?”

 

“Dude, chill,” Seongwoo salved out to the bundle of nerves behind him. “See it’s loading right now.”

 

**_You have 3 matches, User: Ong Seongwoo_ **

**_**_User: Han Jaemin_ ** _ **

**_User: Yoo Rowoon_ **

**_User: Kang Daniel_ **

 

 

**_Start chatting with them right now!_ **

 

“Hm, somehow I expected more,” Jaehwan pouted.  He leaned forward, arms reaching for the computer, “Aren’t there any more?”

 

Seongwoo swatted his arms away, “I don’t care about the amount of people I get. Three means less people I need to research on.” Seongwoo then shrugged, “Besides, this is just a dare and I’m not going to be picky.”

 

Jaehwan gasped, “No! You can’t just choose randomly from the three; they’re the only ones you’ve got!” The shorter male then proceeded to push Seongwoo out of the chair, making Seongwoo huff. “You need to choose wisely, young grasshopper. What if you ended up with a crazy lunatic?”

 

“I’m already best friends with one,” Seongwoo deadpanned, having been vacated of his seat.

 

“Shush, it’s not polite bad-mouthing your friends, Ongie,” Jaehwan lectured. “Now, let’s get to researching. Hmm, Han Jaemin.”

 

A picture of a brunette appeared on the screen. He didn’t seem to be smiling, instead he gazed off into the distance with a fond look in his eye.

 

Seungwoo thought he looked alright. Jaehwan did not.

 

“Hmm, too spacey-looking. Next,” he drawled out. Seongwoo smacked him on the back of the head. “What?”

 

“You can’t just judge someone based on their picture!” Seongwoo berated him. “Haven’t you ever heard of the saying, ‘Don’t judge a book by it’s cover’?”

 

Jaehwan rolled his eyes, “Oh please. The picture is there for us to _judge_ them. Everyone comes up with their own impression of other people as soon as they meet someone new.”

 

“Besides,” he continued, facing back to the screen. “They’re probably getting help from filters and stuff. It’s my job to help you look through them like with Yoo Rowoon over here.”

 

A new picture was shown on screen, this time a smiling blonde. Seongwoo didn’t know what Jaehwan was thinking but he made a noise of affirmation. “This one looks passable. Let’s read his bio.”

 

“You’re really just choosing them based on their looks huh,” Seongwoo muttered but was ignored by the other male.

 

“Let’s see,” Jaehwan said as he scrolled through Rowoon’s bio. “He likes acting and singing. Oh, he’s even in the same year as you! He likes long romantic strolls to 24-hour convenience stores and can cook sixty-seven types of instant ramen.”

 

Seongwoo continued, “Favorite idol is Taemin from SHINee, hates anchovies, loud people and—“

 

“What the fu—“

 

“He hates—“

 

“Dogs?!” They both exclaim.

 

“Nope,” Seongwoo grabbed the mouse and closed the profile right away. “Nope, nope, noppity, NOPE. Solid nope. I have never _nope_ d out so hard in my life. “

 

“Stop saying that word. It sounds weird now,” Jaehwan scowled at him. He thinks some more then adds, “But yeah. What kind of person hates dogs? Good choice back there.”

 

Jaehwan shakes his head, “Let’s hope the last one is normal. Let’s see… Kang Daniel?” Jaehwa squints at the screen and Seongwoo leans forward as well.

 

“Daniel huh?” Seungwoo muses. “Don’t know a lot of Koreans who use English names. Also someone with the same name as top idol Kang Daniel as well.”

 

“Uh, I think he doesn’t have the same name as him,” Jaehwan says, eyes wide. “I think it _is_ him.”

 

“What?”

 

Seungwoo pushes Jaehwan to the side and the other male quickly gives. There’s no denying it, the picture on the screen shows a selca of a male whose face is plastered all over South Korea.

 

“Is that _the_ Kang Daniel?” Jaehwan asks, disbelieving. “What’s he even doing on an online dating site? Isn’t that going against a contract with his company or something?”

 

“It might not be him,” Seongwoo reasons out. He clicks through the profile and starts scanning ‘ _Kang Daniel’s’_ bio. “It might be some person trying to catfish. They’ve got to be stupid if they’re using an idol. Look, some of the information isn’t what you might expect.”

 

Jaehwan nods. “I guess that’s true. What are you going to do next then?”

 

“Well,” Seongwoo starts. “This guy seems pretty interesting, using an idol and all. I want to know what’s his deal.”

 

Seongwoo doesn’t tell Jaehwan that he thinks the imposter’s bio sounds really nice. Even though he’s an idiot using an idol’s face, he likes puppies and jellies and a lot of his interests match up with Seungwoo’s. There’s also that hint of mystery that makes Seungwoo want to dig in deep to sate his curiosity.

 

“What have I got to lose other than the dare?” Seongwoo shrugs.

 

Jaehwan gives him a thumbs up, “That’s the kind of attitude I like! Go get him, Ongie.”

* * *

 

**You are now connected to User: Kang Daniel.**

**Send a message to him now!**

 

 

 

 

 

Kang Daniel  
  
**Today** 4:15 PM

Hi, there! It seems we’ve both been matched with one another. I’m Ong Seongwoo, a pleasure to meet you.

 

**Today** 7:19 pm

Hello, to you as well. I didn’t really expect much from this site but I’m glad to meet you as well. I’ll be in your care. :)

 

**Today** 7:26 pm

Ah, me as well. 

But I’ll have to warn you that I don’t really know how to do these kinds of things…

 

Don’t worry! I’m in the same boat as you. My hyung made this thing for me telling me to find someone.

 

It’s tiring having a nosy brother like him so here I am stuck doing this.

 

No offense to you or anything.

 

It’s all right. At least you aren’t doing this for a dare. My best friend dared me to set up a dating account.

 

And if I back out or fail, he’s going to make me do something worse. I think he’s been leaning towards skinny-dipping since it’s cold out.

 

I fear for my future.

 

That…  sounds harsh. But I guess you’re on the way to completion? 

 

Mm. My task is far from done, I’m afraid.

 

But enough of my pitiful fate. I may not know exactly how these sites work, but we basically have to get to know one another right? 

 

I guess so.

 

But isn’t everything already on our bio? What would we talk about then?

 

What about things we don’t normally tell others on the first meeting?

 

That sounds do-able. Let me start then. 

 

I have been to an emergency room more times than I have gone to McDonald’s and I think that’s a sad fact in my life.

 

Your turn.

That was… Very unusual

You said to say things one wouldn’t normally say. 

I just chose the first thing that popped into my head.

Then for me...

I burned my teacher’s eyebrows in class so I wouldn’t have to take a test

It worked. Because I was suspended instead.

Wow, you seem hardcore. I applaud you.

 

Hardcore? What about you then? How can your trips to the ER be much more than the amount of times you went to McD?

 

It just… happened. I’m not exactly the embodiment of grace.

 

And yet in your bio; you’re a dancer?

 

I mainly do b-boying! I may have taken contemporary and modern dance before but I’m a breakdancer through and through.

 

No wonder. I have some moves too you know. I used to be part of the dance team in college. But alas, I’m now part of the working industry.

 

At least you were able to enjoy your college life. I can barely remember mine.

 

Have you graduated yet?

 

Yep! With a bachelor’s degree and all that jazz. Don’t really know why I got it when I was too busy working to be able to attend classes.

 

That’s sad. You must be very hard-working but not being able to enjoy your life…

 

I can’t even imagine. I won’t take any of it; listen, if we ever meet outside this screen, I’m going to show you everything you’ve missed out on.

 

Strangers be damned. 

 

…Thanks for the offer. But you’re working as well right?

 

I’ll make time. ‘sides, isn’t this a way to get to know each other?

 

I guess. I’ll think about it.

 

I’ll talk to you about it next time. Will I see you around?

 

Sure. Bye then.

 

Good bye.

 

 

* * *

Normal people would say, _‘Oh but Seongwoo, haven’t you heard of the phrase ‘Stranger Danger’? You should be more careful online!’_

 

Unfortunately, Seongwoo doesn’t listen to normal people since he’s best friends with Kim Jaehwan. Sure, he’s still a bit wary but he’s protected by the fierce cyber-wall of his computer.

 

Stranger Danger, be damned.

 

Who would’ve thought that going through with Jaehwan’s dare would lead to _this_? Seongwoo doesn’t even know what _this_ is, but it’s got to have been something special since it’s strange for him to get so close to someone he’s known for roughly a week.

 

Jaehwan has called him out on it during the past week and frankly, Seongwoo himself cannot explain how. Maybe it’s chemistry? Maybe it’s science. Jaehwan says that maybe it’s Maybelline but Seongwoo doesn’t have any time for his puns.

 

What _does_ Seongwoo even know about this Kang Daniel? Other than the fact that this person has the face of top-idol Kang Daniel and is most likely someone catfishing someone using an idol.

 

Seongwoo tries to look past that fact (and the knowledge that the person he is talking to is a complete idiot because you _can’t_ just use an idol’s face in a dating site???) and thinks that ‘ _Kang Daniel_ ’, whoever he may be, is a pretty decent guy.

 

Seongwoo knows that ‘ _Kang Daniel_ ’ loves reading comics and recommends his favourites to him. He knows that Daniel absolutely hated bugs and carried around a fly swatter when he was at home. Daniel also has two cats that he thought were male and named them masculine names when they were very much female. He decided to keep it as it is because fuck gender standards.

 

“So, how’s it going with Daniel?”

“It’s alright, I guess.” Seongwoo shrugs, “I don’t really know that much about him.”

Jaehwan stared at him. “It’s been a week since you met each other. Didn’t you ask to meet him?” Seongwoo shrugged in reply.

“Yeah, I did,” Seongwoo scratched his head. “But he said that he’s busy with work a lot and can’t free up his schedule.”

“But you talk a lot right? You’ve been chatting a lot lately. Actually not lately; you’ve been chatting every single day.”

“We just talk about nonsensical things. Stuff anybody can talk about.”

“Are you sure~?” Jaehwan wagged his eyebrows.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Seongwoo reiterated. “I’m sure. I’m not looking for a relationship, Jaehwan. He’s just a friend I can talk to.”

 

Jaehwan wiggled his eyebrows once more, “A friend for now.”

 

“Stop wiggling your eyebrows,” Seongwoo frowned. “There isn’t anything going on and there won’t be any from this side. It’s a dare, remember? I’m supposed to make someone fall in love with me. It’s natural for me to get close to the person.”

 

“If you want to get close for real, I’d be willing to cancel the dare. Just as long as you get your speedo trunks ready for that ice ice baby,” said Jaehwan. “I’m sure your ass would look spectacular in those shorts I’ve been eyeing.”

 

“Ugh, get away from me.”

 

“Get your ICE ICE BABY—“

 

“Stop that!”

 

Jaehwan laughs at his expression but concedes with his request, “Alright but stop chatting him. It’s already late.” Seongwoo scowls at the teasing implication of Jaehwan’s tone but nods anyway. Truth be told, he didn’t realize how late it was until Jaehwan pointed it out.

 

‘Time is a sensitive subject,’ Seongwoo decides as he retires for the day. It’s funny but Seongwoo marvels at the way time just _stops_ whenever he is talking to his new friend.

 

“Ongie, I can hear you thinking all the way here,” Jaehwan’s muffled voice reaches him through the walls. “Stop being such a lover boy and sleep, dammit.”

 

Seongwoo hates it when Jaehwan is like this: annoying and in abundance. So what if he and _‘Kang Daniel’_ have been talking a lot lately. They’re not even sure if the guy is really the idol everyone knows. Seongwoo doesn’t care; he just wants to finish the dare.

And it’s not his fault that Daniel is an interesting person to talk to.

* * *

 

Kang Daniel

**Today** 9:41 AM

My best friend has been increasingly annoying lately.

Why?

He’s been very nosy these days. Always sticking his face into my business. 

{meme}

haha. 

… 

Did you just send a meme of Pepe the Frog?

Why that one???

I’ve been interested in memes lately and my hyung sent me this one.

Does your hyung have a sense of humour or not? No offense but Pepe’s been getting kinda old.

Oh hush, he’s not that old. He’s a frog.

{meme}

Hmm… That one’s better.

:D

{meme}

**Today** 9:44 AM

…uh

Go back to the dog one.

{meme}

{meme}

Fine.

{meme}

Thank you.

Frog hater.

I’m just very picky with memes.

You should accept what memes are sent your way.

I think I have the right to refuse those that aren’t acceptable to my palate.

You speak like an old man.

Old man?? I’m not old. For all I know, you’re the old one. They don’t display ages on this site.

Trust me, I’m not old. I’m young, wild and free.

Though I do fancy my lovers to be older than me based on my past experiences.

 

Seungwoo halts in his typing. This is the first time Daniel has talked about himself. Is this a chance for him to know who he really is?

 

 

Kang Daniel

**Today** 9:48 AM

Oho? Aren’t you busy with your career?

A bit. It’s kinda strenuous actually; you’ll never expect what happens next. Even one night makes me feel as if I’d run a thousand miles.

How do you cope?

I play games like Overwatch. I really love reading comics too.

Ooh, same. Overwatch has been dragging me in deep. I’ve been trying to reach Master with Hanzo but life gets in the way.

I’m just barely hanging on with Winston in the game. Some nights tend to run long in my business. Bodies are heavy, you know?

 

“Did I read that right?” Seongwoo leans closer to his screen. “Bodies? Is he a weightlifter or something?”

 

 

Kang Daniel

**Today** 9:52 AM

You’ve never mentioned your job before. I’m curious, what is it that you do?

Not much. I entertain people mostly. But I’m practically a master at the night shift.

“Entertain people? Night shift?” Seongwoo shakes his head.

 

Kang Daniel

Hm. That sounds interesting.

It is. It may be tiring but my family lives comfortably now.

Oh yeah, do you have any tips on how to remove blood stains on clothes? My shirt and pants have some and I don’t really know what to do.

 

Seongwoo’s fingers still over the keyboard, “Bloodstains? Just who is this person…?”

 

Kang Daniel

**Today** 9:56 AM

uhhh I don’t really know much about that but I know a couple girls who are experts at these things. I’ve heard that soaking them as soon as possible and washing gets them out. 

I think an hour is enough if the blood is fresh. But if it isn’t, some scrubbing may be required.

Oh thanks! You sure know a lot for a frog hater. But really thanks for the tip.

I’ll be going now to do what you’ve said. Those stains have been around since yesterday and I think I’ll have to do some extra scrubbing.

I'll get going now, Seongwoo hyung. (you're older so i'll be calling you this :) ) so yeah, i hope you level up in Overwatch

You too. 

* * *

Seongwoo shuts his eyes and sighs.

“Jaehwannie,” Seongwoo says to his friend, his fingers thrumming with nervous energy. They’re currently in their living room with Jaehwan on the armchair and Seungwoo sprawled all over the couch. “I think Daniel the imposter is no longer an imposter.”

“Are you saying he’s the real deal?” Jaehwan asks, eyes bulging as he looks up from his phone. “Cos if he is, dude, get me a sign.”

Seongwoo scowls and delivers a kick towards Jaehwan’s general direction. “NO. I just discovered something yesterday.”

“What is it?”

“Well, Daniel was asking how to remove blood stains from clothing yesterday night. He rarely talks about himself but he opened up about how his business is hard and that nights are long for him. And his family lives comfortably due to his job.”

Seongwoo waved his hand around, “Plus he said that bodies are heavy. Bodies!”

“Isn’t that a known fact?” Jaehwan cocks his head. “Why are you getting worked up?”

“Haven’t you connected the dots?” Seongwoo says, arms gesticulating wildly. “Long nights, tough business, big, bucks, blood and bodies. He could be a serial killer!”

“Don’t conclude everything so quickly,” Jaehwan interrupted. “No one knows the real story behind everything. Think things through and don’t jump to conclusions. If he is a serial killer, then we can simply let the authorities handle it. If he isn’t, then you would’ve almost condemned an innocent civilian.”

Seongwoo blinked. “That’s… the smartest thing you’ve said this year.”

Jaehwan shoves him in retaliation. “I’m trying to be rational here. You’ve been reading too much mystery books. Have you been sleeping at all?”

“Not really,” Seongwoo admitted, looking down at his hands. “I can’t even remember the feeling of my pillow.”

“That’s it, you’re going back to bed, Mister,” Jaehwan groans, pulling Seongwoo up to his feet and pushing him towards his room.

“Wait! I have to talk to Daniel soon—“

“Nope! You just accused him of being a serial killer a few minutes ago,” Jaehwan groused out. “You’re staying in bed, away from your phone, until you sleep and get your brain working again.”

“But—“

“You’re supposed to be the smart one out of us,” Jaehwan tucked Seongwoo in and grabbed his phone. “I’m confiscating this.”

“No way, you’re going to lose that with all of your shit,” Seongwoo demands. “Remove your dirty hands from it—“

“Goodbye, cellphone—!”

“Kim Jaehwan, come back here!”

 

* * *

 

Kang Daniel  
  
**Yesterday** 10:10 PM

daneil. r yu a cereal killer?

serial

**Today** 2:14 AM

Uh

no?

cool

i havent slepr in like

39 hrous btw

sprry

um it’s okay hyung

just get some fluids in you

and lots of rest

h ok

**Today** 8:24 AM

SORRY ABOUT LAST NIGHT

I REALLY AM 

FORGET ANYTHING I SAID

It’s alright. I was just shocked.

Ugh, I want to erase my memory

I’m just an embarrassment

Well, you’re a funny one for sure

Don’t worry, your texts made me laugh so hard

Work seemed bearable

At least my sleep deprived accusation were of use

somehow

Also i’ve learned a valuable lesson

Yep. you should sleep

Not stay up for like 1 and a half days

Actually

you should go to bed right now

right now?

But 

no buts

Im muting this

Go rest

Daniel

oi

Are you serious?

ugh FINE

let me fall asleep in boredom

 

* * *

Seongwoo is a person who likes everything to be in control and be perfectly in rhythm. Most people would wonder why since: 1) he’s best friends with Jaehwan and together, spontaneous is their bro child, 2) he used to be part of a freestyle dance team so improvisation should be in his forte, and 3) he’s best _friends_ with Kim Jaehwan. Still, Seongwoo prides himself in being organised and sets his own pace in his day.

 

Somewhere along the way, Daniel has somehow become part of Seongwoo’s rhythm in life.

 

Jaehwan calls Seongwoo whipped and all other synonyms of the word but Seongwoo calls himself a conversationalist and a people person. It’s not unusual to see Seongwoo without his phone now, laughing away to some faceless man somewhere in Korea. Swapping stories and anecdotes about each other’s day even though they have not seen each other in the flesh.

 

Sometimes, Seongwoo has to remind himself of the dare, that he has to make Daniel fall in love with him. But slowly and surely, Seongwoo isn’t sure who is the one starting to fall.

 

However, like all good things in Seongwoo’s life, it’ll eventually fuck up on it’s own.

 

* * *

 

 

Niel

**Today** 8:32 AM

Did I read that right?

You’re going on a date?

Yeah

My hyung just suddenly sprung it on me

How he got away with it from my company, I don't know

I'm not sure if I CAN

But he said that it's alright

I'll have to skip some things with my job though 

 

* * *

 

 

Seongwoo makes a face at his words.

 

* * *

 

 

Niel

**Today** 8:37 AM

You're willing to skip your job for some guy??

Why???

It's hard to say no…

Besides it's a new experience or something

I'm not sure if i really wanna go tbh

Then

Don't go

I mean, shouldn't you be free to do stuff

without anything holding you back?

 

Uh. I succumb to peer pressure

Daniel…

It's just so hard!

Don't worry, I'll be alright

Just

Try to have fun

And in the future, learn to refuse others

Ofc ofc

Thanks for worrying hyung

I guess I'll update you on it

Byeeee

 

* * *

 

 

“Why do you have that pitiful expression on your face?” Jaehwan asks, leaning over to peer at Seongwoo’s phone. “What happened between you and Daniel?”

 

“Nothing happened,” Seongwoo snaps, shielding his phone from Jaehwan’s prying eyes. “And even if there was, it's not a problem since we're both cool with one another.”

 

Jaehwan hums from where he's sitting in from of his laptop. The blue light only makes his grin look sinister, “If you say so.”

 

“Yes, I say so and _it_ is final,” Seongwoo kicks his leg out at Jaehwan.

 

Jaehwan kicks his leg away, “Hey, I'm working.”

 

Seongwoo rolls his eyes, “Then stop bothering me and I won't kick you while you're watching Masked Singer.”

 

“Okay, for the record, I am already done with the latest episode so hah! And I really _am_ working,” Jaehwan says, tapping his fingers on the screen. “I'm doing incredible research that will someday aid you in your romantic conquests.”

 

“What the fuck.”

 

“Hmm that sounds like a statement,” Jaehwan says. “So I won't answer it.”

 

Seongwoo repeats his words. Only in a slightly higher pitch.

 

“Okay, hold up,” Jaehwan says, glaring. “Why are you in such a bad mood? Tell me seriously this time.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Tell me why, Seongwoo.”

 

“I don’t want to.”

 

“Oh my god.” Jaehwan throws his hand up in prayer. “Seongwoo just tell me why.”

 

Seongwoo pauses for a while before crossing his arms with a heavy look, “Daniel is going on a date.”

 

Silence ensures. Seongwoo looks up to see Jaehwan staring at him, “That’s it? You’re just jealous?”

 

“What do you mean, that’s it?” Seongwoo bristles. “I am _not_ jealous.”

 

“If you say that you’re not jealous, then fine,” Jaehwan hums, “I thought that maybe he rejected you or something.”

 

“Reject me? Why would he? We’re only friends.”

 

“But you do realize you’re there to make him fall in love with you, right?” Jaehwan reminds, raising his eyebrows for emphasis. “Have you forgotten the dare?”

 

Seongwoo waves his hand, “I’ll do it, just in my own way.”

 

Jaehwan stares at him. Seongwoo stares at him back but breaks it when Jaehwan speaks up, “Hey Ongie, just make sure you do it right. And stop being jealous.”

 

“I told you. I’m _not_ jealous!”

 

Of course, he isn’t. Right?

 

Okay, maybe he lied. Maybe he’s a little jealous of the situation. He’s not jealous of Daniel going on a date but more on the fact that Daniel has been talking less to him and more to whoever he is seeing.

 

Jaehwan says he is acting like some kind of possessive, jilted lover but Seongwoo digresses. He’s more of the internet friend who is just worrying about Daniel’s safety. Yep, that’s it. He’s just worried.

 

Seongwoo uses that fact as the excuse on why he dives for his phone whenever it pings with a message from Daniel. Even if the messages were just short brief anecdotes, Seongwoo is happy at the fact that Daniel still keeps him updated.

 

Jaehwan says that it’s weird Daniel is texting him while he’s on a date with another guy. Seongwoo throws a pillow to shut him up. “You say so many things. Keep quiet.”

 

“I’m just--” Jaehwan gets cut off my a message from Daniel.

 

“Shh! He replied,” Seongwoo announces. Jaehwan groans.

 

* * *

 

Niel

**Today** 9:55 PM

Yeah the date was okay 

But I’m not going to see him again

You’re not? Why?

He’s just not

The one?

I don’t want to give him false hope

Hmm, that’s nice of you

Well, at least you went on a new experience

I’d much rather stay at home

And play games

Going out is too tiring

Amen

* * *

 

Seongwoo continues to chat with Daniel until three in the morning where Jaehwan stumbles out of his own room to find Seongwoo sitting in the exact same spot he left him in.

 

“Did you seriously not sleep last night?”

 

“It’s only like… 3:19 am,” Seongwoo grumbles, eyes not leaving the screen. “I’ll go sleep after I finish explaining the entire Star Wars plot to Daniel.”

 

“Nope, you need to sleep,” Jaehwan marches over and snatches the phone away. “Don’t you remember what happened the last time you stayed up? You accused Daniel of being a serial killer.”

 

“I’m almost done,” Seongwoo looks up and pouts-- _fucking pouts_ \--at him. Jaehwan wants to cry when the next thing Seungwoo does is make grabby hands for his phone. He squeezes them once,  _twice._ Until on the third where Jaehwan breaks.

 

“Don’t act _cute_ , dammit,” Jaehwan grits out. “How are you older than me? Why do people see you as the sexy friend?”

 

“I don’t know, just give me my phone.”

 

“Like fuck, I will.”

 

Seongwoo pounces on Jaehwan in an effort to get his phone back. The older is bigger and stronger but Jaehwan has the power of sleep on his side. The moment he smacked Seongwoo with a cushion, he was out like a light.

 

When Seongwoo awakens the next morning, he’s glad to find his phone right next to him and distraught to find that Jaehwan is sitting right across from his bed.

 

“What are you doing in my room?”

 

“Hyung.”

 

Oh shit. Seongwoo sits up, eyes wide. Jaehwan only ever calls him that if something big is going to happen. “What is it?”

 

“You’re going on a date; a blind date to be more specific,” Jaehwan says, staring deep into Seongwoo’s eyes, a guarded expression on his face. “I set it up with an acquaintance of mine.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because you need it. You don’t sleep at night anymore and your hand is practically glued to your phone. You need to mingle and meet other people.”

 

Seongwoo doesn’t want to mingle. So he declares it as such, “I don’t want to mingle.”

 

“Well, too bad,” Jaehwan says, crossing his arms. “You’re going and that’s final.”

 

“You can’t force me!” Seungwoo stands up and snatches his phone away. Jaehwan moves after to follow him.

 

But Seongwoo is not only bigger and stronger; he also has longer legs. So he manages to escape from Jaehwan’s clutches and lock himself up in a bathroom.

 

He fires open the chat with Daniel and is unsurprised to find that the younger sent him a message already.

 

* * *

 

 

Niel

**Today** 6:11 AM

I just got awful news

**Today** 8:03 AM

What happened?? Are you hurt? Sick? Injured??

no! I’m fine

It's just that

hyung set me up on a date

Again

…you’re going on a date?

Again??

I know right? I thought he’d have learned from the last time

but I think this next one is worth it

said it was his boyfriend’s friend’s classmate’s bestfriend slash roommate

Don’t really know much except people keep getting his name wrong

 

Seongwoo bites his lip. He doesn’t like where this is going.

 

 

Niel

**Today** 8:11 AM

hmm

that’s… such a coincidence

Why?

Well, I’m going on one too

but mine’s a blind date

Really?  
  
 

Yeah

I don't know anything ‘bout the guy tho

Jaehwan just sprung it up on me

I thought Jaehwan was the one who made you do this online dating thing?  
  
 

Er

I don’t know what he thinks in that mind of his

Or why he suggested it

He’s Jaehwan

Well

I hope we’ll both have fun

Fighting for the both of us!  
  
 

Yeah

Fighting :)

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Jaehwan? About that date…”

 

“What about it?”

 

“I’m going. When is it again?”

 

Seongwoo can feel Jaehwan smiling all the away across the living room. He ignores it. He can go on a date if he wants to.

 

“I’ll text you the details.”

 

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

Niel

**Yesterday** 10:15 PM

hyung

I need advice

Advice?

For my date

I’m super nervous. I have no idea on what to do

Argh my plans are on the verge of breaking

Please help me

**Yesterday** 10:18 PM

Uh

Sure, go ahead

Okay so. About my date

I’ve been talking to him

But I’m worried cos

What if he doesn’t like me?

what do I do?

Why won’t he like you?

Well he knows me from… my job

And also my online persona

And like??

What if he only likes me for one side??

If he knows both sides of you… and still talks to you

Then maybe that person likes both your sides?

**Yesterday** 10:21 PM

What about you, hyung?

What about me?

Do you like me?

Of course. You’re funny and kind and I’m sure your date will like you as much as I do. Maybe even more

…thanks hyung. I feel much better already :) 

glad I can help. Now get some sleep.

It’s late

Night!!!

Good night.

Seongwoo can hear Jaehwan chuckling from where he’s seated. He shoots the younger a glare before going inside his own room to prepare for rest.

He’s exhausted.

 

Well. He may be exhausted but it’s hard for him to ignore Daniel. Seongwoo groans as he wakes up to his phone vibrating continuously beside him.

 

 

Niel

**Today** 3:14 PM

Seongwoo hyuuuung

I’m sorry for bothering you so late

But I saw you were online 

By chance, do you have any dating tips? 

My brother is terrible at these kinds of things 

I’m surprised he even HAS a boyfriend 

Do you think you can teach me? 

**Today** 3:19 PM

Well for starters, people need sleep so you can try not texting your date in the middle of the night 

Oops, were you not awake? 

I’m sorry… 

 

It’s alright, just try not to spam so much 

Okay. What else can I do?

I really want to do well

You’re really serious about asking me for advice?

Well, forgive me for saying this

But you’ll have to fix that mindset of yours

Don’t try so hard to impress him.

You’ve said that you have both been talking recently so, chances are he already knows your personality

Don’t sweat it out and be someone you’re not

... 

sorry if that sounds a bit harsh

You're a great guy, Daniel. Just be yourself.

no! It wasn’t harsh. I understand. I guess I was going a little overboard

All we’ve been talking about recently is this so I started getting nervous

And ended up over-anticipating it

I’m sorry

At least you know now. Anyway, let’s both sleep for real. 

Of course~

I’m serious. Daniel, go to bed.

I will. Thank you for this, you’re such a great hyung

 

* * *

 

There's a strange feeling in Seongwoo’s chest and he doesn't like it. He's not entirely sure on why but he knows the cause.

 

“Why are you so grumpy?” Jaehwan asks, poking his big toe on Seongwoo’s stomach. Seongwoo's merely shifts from his place on the couch and ignores the other male.

 

“Is it about Daniel?” Jaehwan continues, his eyebrows inching closer and closer to his hairline. “Did something happen between the two of you?”

 

Seongwoo glares at him. “Not everything is about Daniel. People can feel grumpy without any reason.”

 

“So it is about him. What happened?”

 

“I already told you it has nothing to do with him,” Seongwoo groaned out. “Just let me be.”

 

Jaehwan frowns as Seongwoo settles himself deeper into the couch, burying his face into the throw cushions and twisting his body in a way that's bound to be uncomfortable.

 

“Seongwoo…” He starts but Seungwoo decides to talk as well.

 

“What would you do if you find out that your feelings are unrequited?”

 

Jaehwan’s eyebrows shoot off from his face like a rocket. “Feelings? Am I right about Daniel then?”

 

Seongwoo doesn't confirm or deny his questions. He stares back at Jaehwan and reiterates his question, “What would you do if you like someone who doesn't like you back?”

 

“Who are you referring to in this context?”

 

“Just answer the question.”

 

“Well, if it were me,” Jaehwan says as he scratched his chin in a deep, thoughtful manner. “I would write a shit ton of sad songs that would put Taylor Swift to shame. And wallow and mope in ice cream because said guy doesn't like me back.”

 

Seongwoo kicks him.

 

“What? You asked what I would do in that situation. Not what you should do.”

 

“Okay, fine, what do you think I should do _if_ I end up in a one-sided relationship?”

 

“ _Is_ it a one-sided relationship or are you labeling it yourself?”

 

Seongwoo throws a cushion at him. “I’m trying to ask for help here. Stop questioning everything and making me even more confused.”

 

“I’m just trying to make sure all the facts are straight,” Jaehwan says, raising his hands in a placating manner. “Which means we need to tackle the number one question; do you like Daniel for real?”

 

Seongwoo opens his mouth but Jaehwan continues, “Don’t answer using any of those hypothetical shit. I need the real answer, the simple truth. So tell me, do you have feelings for Daniel?"

 

Silence. Then Seongwoo closes his mouth and frowns in consideration. Does he like Daniel? He’s not sure. Actually, he’s not sure if he’s sure. Seungwoo doesn’t understand himself; much less his feelings. But one thing’s for sure--

 

“I have feelings for him,” Seongwoo concludes. “It’s not love and I’m not sure if it’s just fondness but I have feelings for him.” At least he knows that they  _exist._ So if he can just go about finding what they are exactly...

 

Jaehwan smiles. “That’s a nice answer,” he pats Seongwoo’s leg and pushes it off from his lap. “Now that we’ve established that, we can discuss your next course of action: confronting your feelings. Do you want to face them?”

 

“I do. But, I’ve only just admitted my feelings. I’m not entirely sure on how to proceed.”

 

“That’s why I’m here, idiot,” Jaehwan says proudly. “I’m your brain trust--” Seongwoo snorts. “--and am here to offer words of advice.”

 

“Have you forgotten that you’re the reason I’m like this?”

 

“Oho? Isn’t it because you developed feelings for Daniel? How am I supposed to control the workings of your heart?”

 

Sengwoo pushes him, “It’s because of your dare, stupid. I did your dare, got feelings for someone, and now that someone is going on a date.”

 

“You’re going on one too!” Jaehwan reasons out.

 

“Yeah, with someone else,” Seongwoo narrows his eyes. “I can’t believe you’re making me go. You haven’t told me who it is either.”

 

“That’s the charm of blind dates; you’ll never know who you’ll meet.”

 

“Well, I’m not interested in blind dates since I already know who _I_ want to date.”

 

“Seongwoo, trust me. You’ll love this guy.” Jaehwan looks at him pleadingly, “Give it a chance, you promised you’ll go.”

 

“That was _before_ ,” Seongwoo groans. “I don’t even know why I agreed.”

 

“Why did you then?” Jaehwan implores, inching closer to the other male. “Why did you agree on the date when you were comfortable chatting with Daniel?” Jaehwan sticks his face closer and closer to the older male, hounding him with the same question until Seongwoo answers.

 

“It’s because I was jealous okay?” Seongwoo runs a hand through his hair in distress. “Daniel went on one before and now he’s going on another one. This was my way of spiting him but now, I don’t want to have anything with a date if it’s not Daniel.”

 

“So what are you going to do then? Cancel? It’s only a few days away.”

 

“Yep, I’m ditching him,” Seongwoo answers. “It won’t do him good if I attend still hung over some other guy. He deserves better.”

 

“What about Daniel then?” Jaehwan asks. “What are you going to do about him?”

 

Seongwoo bristles a bit. “I’ll need more time with that. Maybe cool myself and put some distance to clear my head.”

 

“You better not ignore him and do something idiotic.”

 

“...”

 

“Seongwoo…”

 

“What else can I do?” Seongwoo looks down at the skin of his wrist. He doesn’t need to look up to know that Jaehwan’s looking at him with a disappointed expression on his face. “I need more time.”

* * *

 

 

Niel

**November 16** 8:15 AM

Hi! What have you been up to lately? 

 

**November 16** 9:32 PM

Are you busy? 

 

**November 17** 3:02 AM

I’ve got something funny to tell you! 

 

**November 17** 7:55 AM

Are you sick?? Please don’t tell me you’re sick. 

 

**November 18** 10:15 AM

Yah, Ong Seongwoo, are you ignoring me? I see that you’re online!! 

 

**November 19** 6:13 AM

Did something happen at work? Is your phone broken or something? 

 

**November 20** 8:27 AM

FINE. Be like that. Ignore me! 

**November 20** 10:46 PM

Are you happy with this, Ong Seongwoo-ssi? 

 

**Yesterday** 10:10 PM

…did I do anything wrong? 

 

**Today** 5:34 AM

**…**

Hyung? 

* * *

Seongwoo knows that he’s being a jerk, ignoring Daniel and all his messages. But he’s petty. He needs time and space to deal with Daniel and his upcoming date. Daniel coming up to him and asking for advice only sours his mood his mood.

 

So yes, he is jealous. Jealous of the guy Daniel is going with and jealous of Daniel since he is so free in talking, one trait that Seongwoo would definitely want to have. All his problems will be solved if he can muster enough courage to talk.

 

Unfortunately, he’s Ong Seongwoo, so he resorts to ignoring Daniel in favor of buying a little more time. Jaehwan, however, is relentless in his efforts to stop Seongwoo from succeeding.

 

“Seongwoo. Stop it.”

 

“Stop what?” Seongwoo looks up towards Jaehwan. “I’m just finishing this report right here.”

 

“You look like shit.” Jaehwan deadpanned, “Also your phone has been pinging non-stop. Will you answer it?”

 

“I’m refraining from taking calls whilst working,” Seongwoo says in an irksome, lofty manner. “It’s common work etiquette.”

 

“Work etiquette, my ass,” Jaehwan mutters. He surges forward and smushes Seongwoo’s phone in his face. “Stop ignoring, Daniel.”

 

“I’m _trying_ to work here,” Seongwoo glares at him, batting away the device from his person. “Will you let it go already?”

 

Jaehwan growls, actually growls like an animal and snatches away the pen Seongwoo has been using. “No, I will not because this isn’t you, Seongwoo. The old Seongwoo wouldn’t voluntarily do his work at home! He’d laze around and neglect his job and make all of us wonder if he even has one.”

 

“Aren’t you happy that I’m changing my ways? This is the most productive I’ve been in my job,” Seongwoo says, procuring another pencil to jot down the remaining digits. “You’ve always been up in my face on how my degree and job is rotting despite me being paid for doing absolutely nothing. Now here I am doing _something_ and you’re trying to stop me. Seems counter-productive to me.”

 

“Why are you like this? If you spent as much brain power in your arguments towards me to face your feelings, you’d know that what you’re doing right now is completely idiotic.”

 

Jaehwan steals away the pencil Seongwoo has been using again and takes the papers away for good measure. “I honestly thought we had progress when you admitted your feelings but it seems like you took a hop, skip, and a fucking flip backwards instead.”

 

“I may have been dubbed as the dumber one out of our friendship but at least I’m smart enough to see that you’re going to regret this,” Jaehwan says. “So you’re going to ditch the date, fine! But ignoring Daniel as well? How much time do you need? It’s been a four days!”

 

“You say it as if it’s so easy to do,” Seongwoo mutters. “You may have noticed but I have no idea on what to do.”

 

Jaehwan groans. “I’ve been telling you the answer already. Have you not seen me trying to be the stereotypical, advice-savvy best friend?” Jaehwan shakes his head in disbelief. “Seongwoo, I get that you don’t know how to proceed but will you lean on me? I swear it’s driving me crazy knowing the two of you are dancing around one another.”

 

He sighs. “Just talk to me, yeah? You’ll never know what’ll happen if you just do it.”

 

Seongwoo is silent after Jaehwan’s tirade. The younger starts to regret his words when Seongwoo has been silent for three whole minutes. Maybe he confronted him too early or maybe he was pissed off from Jaehwan nagging at him.

 

To his surprise, Seongwoo laughs. The kind of laugh that would suit a deranged scientist in movies. Seongwoo continues laughing and Jaehwan can only laugh along in fear because if he doesn’t he may cry from relief.

 

“Jaehwannie, there are times when I wonder why you’re my best friend,” Seongwoo says after he catches his breath. “Now I remember why. You say some intellectual things at times of distress.”

 

“And I put up with your ass,” Jaehwan continues which makes Seongwoo laugh once more. “Are we cool again?”

 

“Yeah, we are. Sorry, sometimes I’m an idiot. I’m just nervous on how to talk to Daniel. I wanted to confess my feeling but he’s going on a date and...” Seongwoo trails off. “I guess I’m scared of rejection.”

 

“Huh, so you have been thinking about it. I thought you were just straight up ignoring him.”

 

Seongwoo rolls his eyes,”If I said that I was gonna think about it, I am really going to fucking think about it. I wanted to be prepared if I were to do it.”

 

“And now here you are, planning an elaborate confession after accusing him of being a serial killer, ignoring him for four days and being an overall jerk!” Jaehwan fake-sobs. Seongwoo shoves him, making Jaehwan bang his knee on a chair.

 

“Listen, you just spent an entire speech trying to hype me up,” Seongwoo grumbles. “Don’t make me change my mind.”

 

“T’was only a jest, my liege,” Jaehwan bows. He drops the fancy air and takes on the one of an overly excited child. “So you’ve made your decision then?”

 

“I’m going on the date--”

 

Jaehwan gasps.

 

“--to let the guy down,” Seongwoo continues.

 

Jaehwan closes his mouth.

 

“I’m going to go out of courtesy so my mind will be at rest. After that,” Seongwoo bites his lip. “I’m going to tell Daniel how I feel. I don’t know if it’s love or if I’m still falling, but I know for sure that it’s true.”

 

Jaehwan starts crying, “I’m so proud of you. I can’t believe it’s finally happening, my ‘lil Ongie is all grown up.” The younger shifts forward and wraps his arms around Seongwoo.

 

Seongwoo opens his mouth to protest but Jaehwan squeezes him, cutting off his oxygen supply, “Don’t ruin this moment we’re having. I’m just so… so, _so?!_ ” Jaehwan repeats, putting his feelings in the word.

 

“When I first thought of the dare, I never expected you to fall in love instead. I’m amazed.”

 

“I guess that means I lose the dare then.”

 

Jaehwan chuckles. “I think it’s too early to say so, you haven’t heard his answer yet. Have some faith in yourself.”

 

“Well, seeing as we’re both going on different dates, the chance of Daniel liking me back is quite low.”

 

“Oh Ongie, you don’t know a single thing. It’s all the same, very much the same.” Jaehwan smiles before clapping Seongwoo in the back. “You’ll hate me after this but you’re going to laugh all the same.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Nothing,” Jaehwan chucks Seongwoo his phone. “Message him, will you?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Niel

**Today** 10:19 PM

Yo

Sorry I’ve been MIA

I’ve been settling some stuff

Actually I haven’t settled it yet ahaha

Oh? He finally replies. What is it that you’ve been so busy on

I’ve come to an important realization. 

Unfortunately, with great wisdom comes a great increase in one’s ability to be a jerk 

Yeah, I can see that

You know

Normal people would comfort me

Not agree to my statement

Well im not just a normal guy

Im special :)

Hmm I doubt that.

How rude. How would you like a taste of your own medicine?

**Today** 10:23 PM

Okay, I’m sorry Daniel

**Message cannot be sent**

Daniel?

**Message cannot be sent**

Not funny

**Message cannot be sent**

…

**Message cannot be sent**

Are you really doing this?

**Message cannot be sent**

What tehf uck

**Message cannot be sent**

I

**Message cannot be sent**

Cannot

**Message cannot be sent**

Believe

**Message cannot be sent**

You 

**Message cannot be sent**

bLOCKED ME

**Kang Daniel has unblocked you**

Are you done ;)

nO at least I DIDN’T BLOCK YOU

I’m petty.

…

I guess that’s partly my fault

Try “all”

Okay, it’s my fault

I’m really sorry though. This wasn’t something I can’t let go off that easily. 

But now that I’ve realized it, I’m not letting go.

What’s with the vague words?

Let what go?

Something important. 

And more cryptic words. Yay

I’ll tell you soon. Just not now.

Okay. I’m glad you seem happy after resolving whatever that is

Oh

Are you ready for your date tomorrow? Mine's on the same day as well.

Yeah, I’m ready. Though

Between you and me

(And Jaehwan cos I told him first)

But I’m not really excited for it

Why not??

;)

I won’t tell

**Today** 10:27 PM

What the heck? Why did you tell me that then?

Just to rile you up~ 

Also as payback

Jerk

How can I sleep now? You know how I get when I’m curious

Too bad lol

Ah~ I’ll be going now

Wait are you really not telling me?

 

Good night Daniel

Seongwoo hyuuuung

Oi

Sweet dreams!

My ass, come back here

*sighhghg

Night, hyung

 

 

* * *

“Are you excited?” Jaehwan asks as Seongwoo drives them both to the restaurant where his date’s happening. It’s one of those small, hole-in-the-wall restaurants that serve good enough food to get featured in BuzzFeed. At least, that’s what he gathered from Jaehwan’s last-minute chattering.

 

It’s called Nu’est and it’s apparently owned by Jaehwan’s old classmate in some vocal class and his friend. Seongwoo thinks it’s weird that he’s going to go on a date while Jaehwan will probably sit a few tables away, laughing away with the owner.

 

Seongwoo glances from the road to Jaehwan, “For the food? Yes.”

 

Jaehwan sighs and Seongwoo can feel himself smirking at the younger’s expense. “Listen, I’m trying to have a decent conversation here and all you’re giving me is sass.”

 

“I’m trying to prepare you for the real world, everyone speaks sass out there,” Seongwoo pats him on the arm. “You’ll die if you step out at your current state.”

 

“We’re both going to die if you don’t pay attention on the road,” Jaehwan grumbles out after a truck sped up an inch too close to them. “Tease all you want but please keep your hands on the wheel.”

 

Seongwoo laughs but sobers up quite quickly. He’s nervous and both he and Jaehwan knows it. This is just Seongwoo’s own way of calming his nerves.

 

He doesn’t really know why he’s nervous. All he’s going to do is have lunch with this guy and after the date, not ask to meet with one another ever again. When that’s all done and finished, Seongwoo would now focus all his time and energy finding out who Kang Daniel is.

 

Jaehwan says that’s basically stalking and so Seongwoo resorts to subtly hinting Daniel that he wants to meet up.

 

So far, all of the hints were dropped and Daniel didn’t pick a single one up. Seongwoo wonders how much more he can take before outright asking him out on a date.

 

“There it is,” Jaehwan points at a building and gestures for Seongwoo to switch lanes. “You can park there.”

 

Seongwoo stares at the building as soon as they both get off. It looks bigger from the outside due to the big windows covering the front, the stained glass reminds him of those fancy churches. When they enter, Jaehwan immediately goes to the counter, leaving Seongwoo to follow in hesitant footsteps.

 

“Minhyun hyung!” Jaehwan shouts as he walks closer to the two males working the counter. At his shout, one of the males looks up and smiles as he sees Jaehwan approaching.

 

“Jaehwannie, you’re here! Jisung isn’t here yet,” Minhyun said. He looks over from behind Jaehwan and sees Seongwoo coming towards them. “You must be Seongwoo, Jaehwan’s roomie right? I’m Hwang Minhyun, owner of the shop.”

 

Minhyun laughs and Seongwoo watches in fascination as he tilts his head in a way that the stained glass makes him look ethereal and the way his laugh sounds like bells. So unlike the maniacal laughter that often graces his and Jaehwan’s apartment. “That guy right over there,” Minhyun points to the other male on the counter. “Is Jonghyun, he’s the chef here. I can cook too but I’d much rather keep everything organized.”

 

Jonghyun waves at him, “You’re the one going in this thing right? Jaehwan asked Minhyun to rent out the whole restaurant for it. Must be something special, huh?”

 

Seongwoo whirls around to face Jaehwan, “You rented it out?”

 

“It didn’t cost a single won so don’t get your knickers in a twist,” Jaehwan says in a placating manner. “I’m just setting the mood.”

 

“Setting the mood?” Seongwoo takes a step forward.

 

Minhyun steps in between them to ease the tension, “Seongwoo! Why don’t you take a seat first while waiting? I’ll have to borrow Jaehwan for a while so we can _catch_ up.”

 

Seongwoo notes the tightening hand Minhyun’s got on Jaehwan and figures that he doesn’t need to do anything. He nods and settles in one of the booths near the windows and texts Daniel.

 

 

Niel

**Today** 11:55 AM

Are you on your date now?

**Today** 11:58 AM

nope! Still driving so I'm running a little late

Im not the one driving though

It’s my hyung

**Today** 12:00 AM

Okay. I hope he doesnt mind you texting

Because I am absolutely ready to die

Why?

 

 

Seongwoo can vaguely hear the sound of a car parking outside but he’s distracted by the next message from Daniel.

 

Niel

**Today** 12:01 AM

Did something happen?

Jaehwan rented out the entire restaurant

It’s empty except for me

and later, it’ll be me and my date

Sounds private

Yeah

And I’m nervous as hell

Why am I like this? 

I’m not usually like this

Maybe you’re mistaking the nerves as excitement

Like you can’t wait to meet me

Meet you?

 

The door opens and the bell jingles to reveal two new patrons. One of them heads to the counter and asks to leave for some privacy. Seongwoo is in the middle of typing his next message when he feels one of the newcomers stop right in front of where he is. The guy is wearing a face mask and Seungwoo feels as if he’s seen that face before.

 

He presses send in a daze and the newcomer’s phone pings with a message.

 

 

Niel

**Today** 12:05 AM

What do you mean?

 

“Hi,” Stranger guy says. “Sorry, I’m late. We had to lose the reporters.”

 

Seongwoo gapes at him, “What? Reporters?”

 

Stranger guy laughs, “Oh, yeah. It’s an occupational hazard.” He moves to sit down across from Seongwoo. “So, what do you wanna eat? I’m craving pasta.”

 

“Pasta?” Seongwoo sets his phone down. “Wait, can I--”

 

“Yeah but oh, I think black pork sounds good. What kind of meat do you like, Seongwoo hyung?”

 

“How do you know--”

 

“Oh, can I call you hyung? I know we’ve been informal online but honestly it’s a bit awkward for me when I know that you’re older. I’m sure you remember that I said I liked--”

 

“Wait, a minute,” Seongwoo finally cuts in. “Who are you?”

 

Stranger guy looks at him confusedly, “It’s me. Daniel?” He removes his face mask and Seungwoo’s eyes widen as soon as he sees his face. It’s the face he sees in billboards; someone with a kind smile and an adorable mole underneath his eye and the kind of handsome that makes people turn heads to look at him.  “We’ve been chatting online for like 2 months now.”

 

“Daniel?!” Seongwoo exclaims as he grips the table. “Kang Daniel?”

 

“Yeah?” _Daniel_ smiles a bit. “Did you think it was someone else?”

 

“Wait, but, you’re an idol,” Seongwoo rushes out. “You’re the Nation’s Pick, the top-idol--Kang Daniel.”

 

“Honestly those titles are a bit much. I’m flattered that everyone likes me but I’m still a bit embarrassed by it.”

 

“No, I mean. You’re really _the_ Daniel I was talking to? You’re really an idol?”

 

Daniel frowns, “Yeah? I mean, it’s in my bio.”

 

“Amazing,” Seongwoo breathes out before dramatically face-diving unto the table. “Really, truly, super, very amazing. I can’t believe it.”

 

Seongwoo then lifts his head up so fast, Daniel fears that he may get whiplash, “You didn’t tell me you were Kang Daniel!”

 

“I thought you knew that though?” Daniel tilts his head to the side.

 

“No! Why would an idol like _you_ choose to go on a dating site and talk to people like _me?_ I thought you were someone catfishing or maybe even a serial killer out to get me. Then it turns out that you’re Kand Daniel and I’m just,” Seongwoo gestures to himself wildly. “I’m a normal guy and you’re you.”

 

“What do you mean?” Daniel leans forward and takes one of Seongwoo’s flailing hands. “I’m here because I like you, hyung. It’s always been you.”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re not the only who was afraid. At first, I thought you were going to be after me because I’m an idol and I was wary at first. But after a few more meetings, you acted as if I was an ordinary guy and I guess I fell in love. You didn’t treat me like an idol, you treated me like Daniel.”

 

Seongwoo wants to argue that he didn’t know it was Daniel but he can feel his heart soften at his confession. “Oh.”

 

“I guess I should have clarified but we talked about everything under the sun except my job,” Daniel scratches his head. “But I was so comfortable talking to you that it flew my mind. I guess that’s what happens when I like someone.”

 

“Wait, you like someone?” Seongwoo’s mind backflips in circles.

 

“Yeah,” Daniel blushes. Seongwoo watches as his cheeks take on a pale pink. “It’s probably rash of me to confess on the first date but I like you, hyung.”

 

Seongwoo explodes. Fuck.

 

“Is it too early?” Daniel smiles wryly. “You must be weirded out since I’m an _idol._ ” Daniel says the last word ruefully and Seongwoo is quick to disagree.

 

“No!” Seongwoo says quickly and lowers his voice when he sees Minhyun, Jonhyun, Jaehwan and Stranger guy 2 look over. “No, I-I think I feel the same way.”

 

“Actually, not think, I know I feel the same way,” Seongwoo bites the inside of his cheek. “I didn’t really know what to do if you turned out to be some kind of killer or weirdo and I never expected that it’s you in the first place. But over time, I fell for the online you and now, I guess I can get to know the real you as well.”

 

Silence ensues after Seongwoo stops talking and he ends up staring at the table. Daniel chuckles after a while and Seongwoo allows himself to look up.

 

“I guess I can let go of those doubts now,” Daniel smiles. “That’s good since I really, _really_ like you. I’m glad you don’t just like me for being an idol.”

 

Seongwoo can feel his ears turning red as he remembers his flubbing a while ago. “I was a bit hurt when you didn’t believe it was me but now that I think about, you fell because of my personality alone. That’s got to be the most romantic thing ever.”

 

“To be fair, it helps that you’re hot too,” Seongwoo clears his throat in an effort to appear nonchalant. “But yeah, you’re personality is okay.”

 

“You wound me,” Daniel puts a hand over his chest in mock-pain. “And here I was, about to repeat my confession towards you. I guess we’re just going back to square one.”

 

Seongwoo laughs, bright and clear. A big contrast to his nervous laughter from the car. Daniel joins him and Seongwoo’s heart lightens. He doesn’t even know why he was nervous.

 

“Okay, let’s do this the right way,” Daniel decides after they finish.

 

“Do what the right way?”

 

“Our introduction. You said before to start with something you don’t usually say on the first meeting so why not do the same for the first real one?” Daniel says, eyes twinkling.

 

Seongwoo grins, “Sure, are you starting this time as well?”

 

“Yep! And mine will be more hardcore than yours this time round,” Daniel leans in.

 

“Ong Seongwoo-ssi, I’m Kang Daniel and I’m here to retract my earlier confession,” Daniel says in a deep and serious tone. He holds out his hand for Seongwoo to take, “I’m afraid that I don’t like you; I love you so date me maybe?”

 

Seongwoo accepts it, “That was very unusual.” Daniel laughs when he realizes Seongwoo repeated his old words. “Kang Daniel-ssi, I’m not sure if what I feel is love but I’m getting there. So yes, I’ll date you and now, my personal mission is to make sure we eat at McD so many times that it will finally outnumber the amount of times you’ve been to the ER.”

 

“Mm,” Daniel hums, lacing their fingers together. “I knew talking to strangers online wasn’t so bad.”

 

“Stranger danger, be damned."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> whew now it's the end
> 
> oh my god this was so hard to write mostly because of the css. thank god for larry tesler and his invention of ctrl c/v otherwise i would've died however i don't know how to put images in the css?? so sorry i can't put the memes huhu
> 
> anyway sorry if the ending was rushed, i don't know how to end stuff TT TT
> 
> oh and the relationship dynamic is like this
> 
> daniel's brother (jisung) - bf (sungwoon) - friend (jonghyun) - classmate? (minhyun) - best friend/ roommate (jaehwan) - Seungwoo
> 
> there's a question mark after classmate because jonghyun isn't sure what minhyun is to him but that's a story for another time. oh and if you noticed, seungwoo changed the header of daniel to document his relationship with daniel ahhh
> 
> so yeah
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! whoo


End file.
